1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the generation of electrical power, and more particularly to a system for generating electrical energy.
2. Problems in the Art
Methods for generating electricity that protect the environment and maintain affordability are in unprecedented demand. Conventional methods of hydro power, fossil fuel, nuclear power, wind power, and gravity power demonstrate inadequacies in addressing these demands. Diminishing fossil fuel supplies have created volatile market prices while the damaging effects of emissions from fossil fuel power plants has led to widespread demand for cleaner technologies. Hydro power is often unavailable in areas lacking the necessary water supply. Wind power may be unreliable in may areas. Nuclear power requires large volumes of water to cool the reactors and raises numerous safety, environmental and political issues. Prior art electrical generators based on gravity have not proven to be commercially viable.
Thus there is a need for power production that overcomes the limitations and problems of the prior art, that is pollution or emission free, and that is affordable. Additionally, there is a need for an apparatus that can be readily assembled and integrated into existing infrastructure.
There is also a need in the art to provide for a method and apparatus for generating electrical energy which does not require a specific geographic location to generate electricity.